


Being an Uncle

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel
Genre: Brothers, Family, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 19:39:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 71
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6342406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Being an Uncle

Clint never thought he might be an uncle.  
He had not expected his brother to be married.  
But his brother was.  
And to a remarkable woman.  
He had two kids.  
Barney was basically living,  
The American dream.  
Clint liked his nephew and niece.  
They were good kids.  
Clint tried to visit as often as he could.  
They also accepted Nat quite easily.  
And both Nat and him spoiled them a lot.


End file.
